Dreams Into Reality
by kooritenshi
Summary: Irvine/Selphie/Zell-ish fic. Based on a movie and my attempt failed miserably. Nevertheless, R&R!! ^^*
1. Butterfly

  
Dreams Into Reality  
  
Chapter One: Butterfly  
  
Quistis was sitting quietly with Selphie, who was miserably thinking of how terrible her life was.  
"You really don't like Zell, huh?" she asked.  
"No…but it's mean to reject him…I can't--"  
"Hey Selphie!" Zell ran up to her. "I wanted to talk to you!"  
"Ok," she answered, trying her best to sound enthusiastic.  
"I better go," Quistis patted Selphie on the back sympathetically. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
"See ya!" Zell said, then turned to Selphie.  
"What?" she asked, completely uninterested.  
Zell didn't notice her fake enthusiasm and continued chattering for half an hour. He was interrupted by a   
tall figure.  
"You don't know that she isn't listening to you?"  
"Yes she is! You--" Zell launched off on a stream of cuss words.  
Irvine looked at him unflinchingly. "It's sad, you know…you've never even gone out with her and you  
two are getting married soon?" He smirked. "Pathetic…"  
"What did you say?!?!" Zell shouted, barely controlling his anger.  
"It's the truth. Do you two even like eachother?" Irvine continued.  
"I love her." Zell yelled, his face contorted with rage.  
"And what about Selphie? Does she love you?"  
Silence.  
"You don't know a thing about other's feelings, do you? I'll just take her away…bye."  
He took Selphie's hand and led her away.  
Zell glared furiously at the direction where he'd disappeared. "Leave her alone!!!" His eyes searched the  
distance desperately, but he couldn't see them. They were gone, as if they'd never been standing there.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Irvine led Selphie up to a cliff. Evergreen trees surrounded the area. She turned away from him and looked  
around the place. "It's pretty…" she whispered.  
He grabbed at something near her face. She backed away, still not trusting him completely, since he was   
such a big flirt.  
"Don't worry," he smiled and held out his hand. A small blue butterfly floated above it. She stared at it,   
entranced by its beauty.  
"You remind me of this butterfly. The more you want something this beautiful, the more you have to let it   
go...if it misses me, it'll come back by itself eventually…" he said softly. The butterfly fluttered up and flew away.  
"You brought me all the way up here just to show me this?" she asked.  
"What did you think I would do?"  
She gazed at him, finally turned and walked back down the hill that led to the cliff.  
"Selphie, you need someone that's more sensitive, Zell doesn't understand you the way he should. You  
won't be happy with him." 


	2. Stolen

  
Dreams Into Reality  
  
Chapter Two: Stolen  
  
  
Selphie went back to her dorm and looked out the window. "Maybe he's changed..." she whispered.  
~The more you want something, the more you have to let it go...If it misses you, it'll eventually come back by itself  
eventually.~ Irvine's voice echoed in her head. ~This butterfly reminds me of you.~ She smiled slightly.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by heavy pounding on her door. "Selphie!!! Selphie! Are you in there?"  
It was Zell. She shut her eyes and tried to ignore it. *Why can't he just leave me alone? Irvine's right. He never  
understands me...he never has...* She covered her ears.  
"Selphie!!!"  
She sighed heavily and wrenched open the door.  
"So you were in here after all...I--"  
"I want to be alone."  
"What did Irvine do?"  
"Nothing."  
"I don't believe you! Where did he take you?"  
"It's none of your business. Just leave me alone!"  
"I'll kill him...I'll kill him!"  
Selphie slammed the door and bolted it. *What a jerk.* It was bright in her room, and very dark outside,   
but she could see a dark shadow flash quickly past her window. She rushed to it and looked outside. There was no   
one. She looked around her room. Her nunchakus was gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Where's Selphie?" Quistis wondered out loud. "She was supposed to wait for me here..." She looked  
around the quad for any sign of a person. No one was there. She sighed. "Fine...I'll just wait until she comes or   
something." She waited around in the Quad for an hour. Still no one. *Guess she's not coming...* She left and went  
back to her dorm.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Selphie ran out onto the beach. She glared dangerously at the figure standing by the ocean. He was  
holding her whip.  
"Give me back my nunchakus!" She yelled angrily.  
"You thought of me when you saw that your whip was gone. Could it be that the person you dream of...  
is also me?" he answered teasingly.  
"Give. It. Back." She whispered menacingly. She walked over to him and grabbed at it. He held it out of   
her reach.  
"Why should I?"  
"It's mine!"  
"I'll give it back...but be careful. Zell's planning something. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
Selphie glanced at him suspiciously. "You stole my whip to tell me that?"  
"Yes. Just be careful, ok?"  
*Why is he acting so different? Is this some kind of trap?* she wondered.  
"Selphie! There you are! Why did you slam the door on me?"  
She bit back a scream of annoyance. *Stay calm...stay calm...stay calm...* "Oh...there was a gust of   
wind...it blew the door shut. My window was open."  
"Ok." he nodded and suddenly seemed to notice that someone else was there. He narrowed his eyes   
when he saw Irvine. "You?! What are you doing with Selphie?"   
Irvine laughed. "If you want to know what happened between me and Selphie, why don't you ask her?"  
He walked away, leaving Zell seething in fury. 


	3. Dream

  
Dreams Into Reality  
  
Chapter Three: Dream  
  
  
Selphie ran to her dorm and shut the door. The usually cheerful girl was disgusted by her former friend's  
behavior. She wished she had never heard of him, had never transferred from Trabia to Balamb, and of course,   
never met Zell. *He's a jealous, unreasonable JERK.* She thought angrily. *It's MY life! Why does he have to  
control my every move? Why does he have to know about every single thing I do? Doesn't he know the meaning  
of privacy?* She shut her window and lay in her bed and began to dream.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Selphie, Irvine's a traitor." Zell said softly.  
"A traitor to what?" she asked skeptically.  
"He's manipulating you." he answered.  
"Why would he do that?" the girl asked suspiciously.  
"He wants to use you." The others nodded in agreement. Zell had convinced them.  
"Kill him, Selphie, kill him." he encouraged. Zell handed her a gleaming sword.  
She walked slowly toward him and pointed the weapon at Irvine's neck. *Kill him, kill him...* Their voices  
echoed over and over by the others. She turned back to Irvine, but could not will herself to press further.  
"Face it. You can't bear to kill me." Irvine smiled and walked away.  
"Why didn't you kill him? He's manipulating you! You had the perfect chance to!!!" Zell glared furiously  
at her.  
"I will." She answered. "I will..." and ran after Irvine. She slashed furiously at him.  
"You really want to kill me?" he asked.  
"Be quiet!"  
He put his arms around her. "You can't stand to kill me." he whispered. "Can you."  
"Let go of me!" Selphie screamed. She pressed the sword against her neck. Irvine grabbed the sword's  
blade and pushed it away from her.   
"Why did you do that!"  
"If you don't let me go, I'll kill myself in front of you!"  
Reluctantly, Irvine let go of her. She backed away.  
"I hate you! I never want to see you again!"  
"I'll go, but I'll wait. I'll wait for you to reconsider." He disappeared into the darkness.  
Selphie watched him go. Zell strolled over to her.   
"Why didn't you kill him?"  
"I couldn't."  
"If you develop feelings for him, he will start to control you. He will force you to turn against us. Do you  
want that to happen? Find him, and kill him!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Selphie sat up in bed, frightened. *What was that dream about? That won't really happen, will it?* 


	4. Poisoned

  
  
Dreams Into Reality  
  
Chapter Four: Poisoned  
  
Selphie walked outside. Dark circles ringed her eyes. She hadn't fallen asleep since she'd waken up from  
her dream. Quistis ran up to her. "Selphie? Where were you? You said you'd be waiting at the Quad because you  
wanted to tell me something!"  
"...sorry...Irvine stole my nunchakus. I ran after him to get it back. Then Zell lectured me for half an hour  
and I finally got back to my dorm. I was so tired, I forgot about meeting you at the Quad."  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" Quistis asked worriedly. "Look at those rings under your eyes!"  
"I'm fine."  
"Ok, well, since it's 12, why don't you come with me to eat lunch?"  
Selphie followed her to the cafeteria half-heartedly. She ordered a hamburger and chewed thoughtfully.  
"Know what? I had a really weird dream last night about Zell telling me that Irvine was trying to use me to turn  
against the others so he could kill them. So weir--"  
"ATTENTION ALL SeeD MEMBERS, REPORT TO HEADMASTER CID'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY."  
The speakers blared.  
Quistis sighed. "Tell me later, ok? I think we have another mission."  
  
~ At Headmaster Cid's Office~  
  
"We have received notice that there is a new species of the T-Rexaur. It is killing people everywhere and  
is very dangerous. You must kill it immediately." Cid informed them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The seven SeeD members went off on the Ragnorak to terminate the T-Rexaur. "Be careful, everyone."  
Squall told them. Selphie used GFs, spells, everything she possibly could, but the poisonous reptile whacked its  
venomous tail at her, sending her propelling into the ocean.  
"Selphie!" Irvine ran after her.  
By the time the other five SeeDs finished off the T-Rexaur, Irvine and Selphie had disappeared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Selphie's vision slowly cleared as she sat up from the soft, green grass she was lying on. "Irvine?" She  
said slowly. "You brought me here?"  
"Yeah, be careful. You're poisioned." He walked away.  
"Where are you going?!" She asked, not wanting to be left alone in an unknown place.  
"I'll be back by dawn. Stay here."  
She lay back down and fell asleep. As the sun was just about starting to rise, she heard footsteps and  
propped herself up on her elbows to see who it was. "Irvine..." she said weakly.  
"Drink this." He handed her a cup.  
She drank it and coughed. "What is that?"  
"So you eat it first and then ask me what it is? That means you still trust me, don't you."  
Selphie turned away. 


	5. Parting

  
Dreams Into Reality  
  
Chapter Five: Parting  
  
"Don't you see that I really love you?"  
"Yes. I can see. I know you'd do anything for me right now. But it's out of desperation."  
"No..."  
"It is. I want someone that will stay committed and not flirt with other girls. You're the lady's man. You're  
outgoing, you flirt with everyone. Would you be able to promise me that you'd stay with me forever?"  
"That's the future..."  
"You can't even promise me that for the rest of today. How can I trust you to stay commited to me  
forever?"  
"..."  
"Irvine...goodbye...take care..."  
Selphie walked away, never looking back. She left, out of his sight...and out of his life. Irvine gazed after  
her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Selphie! Selphie! Wake up! You've been sleeping for hours!"  
"Wha...? Quistis?"  
They talked for awhile and got to the topic of Zell.  
"You really don't like Zell, huh?"  
"No...but it seems mean to reject him...I can't-"  
"Hey Selphie!" Zell ran up to her. "I wanted to talk to you!"  
"I better go," Quistis patted Selphie on the back sympathetically. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
Selphie stared, horrified. "Ok."  
  
  
The End  
  
Disclaimer: To Squaresoft and to the movie that this is based on.   
Author's Note: Lessee...if i was good at writing, then this fic would be sad...since i based this on a movie i watched  
and altered a whole ton of stuff so it would fit FF8...but then of course, i suck at writing, so i have no idea what ppl  
think about this...you judge it. *Sorry for such a short chapter* 


End file.
